


All is Fair in Love and War

by tiedupziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother- TV Show, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Reality TV, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedupziam/pseuds/tiedupziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which twelve strangers are cut off from the outside world and locked inside a house to win a half million dollars.</p><p> </p><p>or an American Big Brother AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**DAY 1**

 

It’s a summer like no other. Twelve complete strangers enter a house all with the same goal: to win half a million dollars. With cameras following their every move, and microphones to catch their every word, privacy is non-existent. Tonight, a group of houseguests will enter the Big Brother house. They will be living cut off from the outside world. Each week they must evict one of their own housemates, until there is only one standing. Houseguests compete for food, luxuries, and most of all; power. Houseguests must face dramatic twists, players must to fight for their lives in the game, and most of all _expect the unexpected_.  This is Big Brother.

 

Inside the studio, throughout there was a buzzing feeling. Twelve strangers were kept inside dressings rooms until they were collected by their carrier. When they were finally collected, they made their way to the studio where they will start playing the game. The twelve strangers are unable to speak to each other until they are inside the Big Brother House. When lined up in two rows of six, they are greeted by Julie Chen.

With cameras stationed all around the room, the lights bright, Julie welcomes the houseguests.

“Hi, Houseguests.” Julie smiles, the strangers saying a ‘hello’ back, all smiles on their faces.

“Look around houseguests, get to know these faces. You will be spending the entire summer with them.” Everyone in the rows looks to their left and right, some turn around, others look down from their platform.

Julie breaks their quiet greetings by saying, “I’m going to call six names, if your name is called you will be the first to enter the Big Brother house. Are we ready?”

Everyone nods their heads, slinging their black bags over their shoulders. All eager to get into the house to start playing the game.

“Zayn, Niall, Jade, Mary, Jesy, and Nicolas. You may enter the House.” Julie smiles, half the crowd leaving in a rushed blur.

Niall was the first to enter the House. He instantly starts screaming how excited he is. Everyone else crowds around the door as well, giving hugs and screaming their names in excitement. Before anyone could have a proper chat, they all run past the living room and head to claim a bed.

If anyone who watches the show, which Niall being a superfan does, he knows there are less beds than people.

“To the bedroom!” Niall yells, running towards where beds are kept. The room has three full beds. Niall throws his bag on the bed on the left wall, while Zayn claims the one next to his.

The other four contestants run in after them, opening a door at the far wall. Inside there are five more beds. Instantly Jade, Jesy and Mary claim beds in the room. Nicolas claiming the last bed in the open bedroom where Niall and Zayn have theirs.

Before any of the six players are able to sit down and chat. All high off of excitement of being in the House, there are more screams heard. The other six houseguests, Liam, Louis, Perrie, Harry, Caroline, and Leigh Anne are rushing in through the door. They’re screaming and hugging each other, then running off to the bedrooms as well.

Louis tries opening another door off to the right, but it’s locked.

“Aw for fucks sake!” Louis groans.

“There are beds in there.” Zayn points to the other door with a chuckle.

“Thanks, mate.” Louis smiles at Zayn, running into the room, everyone else following inside.

There were only two beds empty by the time the other six get inside the room.

“Well, I don’t mind sharing with anyone.” A husky voice says behind everyone. Green eyes shining, and a smirk on his face, “I sleep naked though.”

There is a chuckle slipping through some of the mouths of the guests, some even have hearts in their eyes looking at Harry.

“Yeah, alright. I’ll share with you.” Louis cheekily grins at the boy. Louis might feel a bit creepy accepting that proposal from someone who is clearly younger than him. But god, looking at his eyes, and knowing he sleeps naked, Louis’ internal war won and placed his bag on the opposite side where Harry’s lay.

Caroline ended up bunking with Mary. Jade and Jesy offered to share a bed, allowing Perrie and Leigh Anne to take the other, giving Liam a bed to himself in the corner.

“Houseguests!” Julie’s voice came through speakers in the house. Everyone running into the living room. Julie’s face appearing on a TV screen. The houseguests sat down on the couch, looking at a Julie waiting for her to continue.

“I hope you settle in nicely. You’re here all summer. The Head of Household competition will take place in two days.” Julie smiled while everyone cheered. “Goodnight houseguests.”

When Julie’s face disappeared from the screen, everyone started cheering and looking around at their new housemates. Louis was the first one to grab the champagne from the center table.

With flutes in hand, Louis pours the champagne in everyone’s glasses, then settles down.

“How about we introduce ourselves, yeah?” Harry says smiling at everyone. “I’ll go first. I’m Harry, I’m twenty one, and I live in Boston, Massachusetts. I go to Northeastern University and study applied Psychology.”

Everyone cheers at his introduction, a smirk on Harry’s face when he adds, “Oh, and I’m single.”

Louis couldn’t help the blush on his face when Harry says he’s single. Louis also thinks he’s an idiot for being so head over heels for a _complete stranger_.  But Harry was so attractive. Not just his face, but his voice, and his presence.

 “I’m Louis, I’m twenty four, and I live Toledo, Ohio. And I’m a bartender.” He quickly says, then with a small amount of courage he thought he didn’t have and adds in, “I’m single, as well.” Giving a quick wink in Harry’s direction. He’s sure he saw a bit of pink crept onto Harry’s cheeks but he could also be hallucinating.

“I’m Caroline; I’m 36, from Houston Texas and a stay at home mom.”

Zayn would be lying if he said he paid attention to everyone’s introductions. He didn’t care that Mary worked as a hotel sales manager, or that Perrie was a lawyer. He also really didn’t care about Niall’s web design job either. He was more interested in who he can start plotting with. Zayn wants only one thing and one thing only- to win this game. He will back stab anyone he has to, and will play along with whomever as long as it takes him to the end. He’s even willing to pretend to like _girls._

“I’m Liam. I’m twenty three; I live in a small town in Michigan. I’m a firefighter, and also single.”

Going into the game, Liam decided he was going to hide his sexuality. If he has to flirt with the ladies of the House, he is willing to do so. But only for the sake of winning the money. 

Zayn sees the tint of pink in Liam’s cheeks, and a deep brown seriousness in his eyes. And right now, he couldn’t be more sure of who he wants to work with. He _knows_ that Liam and he would get along just fine. That they could even make it to Finale Two. He makes a mental note to pull Liam aside and form an alliance with him once everyone stops being buddy-buddy.

With a clear of his throat, Zayn looks around at everyone and says, “I’m Zayn, I’m twenty three, I’m from Los Angeles, and a swim coach.”

Zayn had decided before entering the house that he was not going to tell everyone that he had a PHD in science and math. Zayn wants to make sure that everyone in the House knows very little about him. He wants to keep his enemies close but not close enough that his game will be ruined. He also swore of showmances unless it benefited his game. 

Since Zayn had been the last one to introduce himself to the house, the rest of the housemates all stand up and clank glasses together, shouting a “cheers!” as they down their champagne.

He notices Liam just staring at the contents of his glass, not actually drinking it and decides now is a good time to pull Liam from the group. The game has barely started and Zayn is already strategizing in his head.

“Liam,” Zayn nudges the man’s shoulder and moves his head towards the bathroom. Zayn gulps the remaining champagne from the glass, setting the empty flute on the table. 

With a furrowed brow, Liam drops his champagne flute  next to Zayn's and follows him into the tiled room. They take a seat on the bench and sit in silence for a moment before Zayn actually speaks up.

Zayn cuts straight to the chase, “I want to work with you.”  

There is a shocked expression on Liam’s features, but it goes away just as quick as it appears.

“I trust you; I want to make it to the end with you.”

Liam thinks this guy is insane. They’ve barely been in the house for two hours and he’s already talking alliances? He notices the serious expression on Zayn’s face, so he considers his options. If he and Zayn were to really make it to Finale Two, would Liam be able to beat him? If comparing body mass, Liam clearly has more muscle. Zayn is tiny compared to him. Liam’s social game is probably going to lack. He knew that entering the house. Zayn could be an asset to his game in that aspect.

Nodding, Liam finally speaks. “Alright. Yeah. I’ll work with you. Finale Two and all, yeah?”

Liam hopes this doesn’t mess up his game. He can’t image being inside the House for less than twelve hours and this deciding factor complete fuck him over.

“Yeah. Finale Two deal. You keep me safe. I keep you safe.” Zayn smiles, he sticks his hand out, ready to shake Liam’s.

“Alright. I’m trusting a complete stranger on this.” As they shake hands, Zayn chuckles at Liam’s response.

Zayn has a good feeling about this alliance. “What should we call ourselves?” He asks. Zayn might be getting a little too giddy about being the first to form an alliance in the House, but he also drank all of his champagne so he’s blaming it on that.

“Mate, we’ve been here for two hours. You’re thinking about that now?” Liam askes, a giggle, - _a giggle_ – Zayn thinks, comes out of Liam’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re right. We can just think of something later,” agrees Zayn.

With a nod from both men, they decided to head back into the living room before anyone becomes too suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This will be multiple chapters, but wanted to see how well the first chapter went, next chapter should be up soon!  
> Hope you like the chapter. .  
> I haven't seen any BB fics around, so i decided to make my own.  
> Talk to me!  
> tumblr: http://tiedupziam.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: zjmgc_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which twelve strangers are cut off from the outside world and locked inside a house to win a half million dollars.
> 
>  
> 
> or an American Big Brother AU

 

**DAY 3**

 

 

So Zayn’s attitude might have _slightly_ changed in the past few days. He has been able to get to know the other houseguests, especially Niall and Perrie. Everyone seemed down to earth and good people to be around.

Aside from all of that though, Zayn was always in game mode. He was watching everyone, you know, in the least creepiest way possible. He would listen in on conversations when people thought he wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to know everything he can about people, get to know their weaknesses and their strong points.

Harry and Louis have been bonding the most in the house. They act like they’ve known each other for _years_ , not _days._ It was on Day 2 that they formed an alliance. At first, it started as a joke, but became a serious discussion mere seconds later.

“Oi, Curly, your foot is cold.” Louis had complained for the millionth time since both him and Harry decided on going to bed that night. The lights were off, and snores filled the room as everyone else is sleeping. It was just after two in the morning.

“Sorry,” giggled Harry. Except he wasn’t sorry. At all. Harry loved to annoy Louis by doing little things, like putting his ice cubed-like feet onto Louis’s warm skin.

“Was thinking,” mumbled Harry, his proximity closer than what Louis thought it was. He could feel Harry’s breath on the back of his neck, the little hairs sticking up and goosebumps rising all over Louis’ body.

It would be an understatement if Louis said he has a crush on Harry. Of course, he would not admit that just yet. For god’s sake, it has only been two bloody days.  He and Harry are close; he just hopes that he can focus on the game. Especially with Harry in the House, he is always distracting him.

“We should start an alliance,” whispered Harry. Taking Louis out of his thoughts, he liked the idea of working with Harry. Maybe in more ways than just the game, but quickly rid his mind of those thoughts. There are cameras watching their every move, they wouldn't do anything they did not was broadcasted over TV screens across the nation.

“Yeah. Good idea.” Agreed Louis. It shouldn’t be too hard to work with Harry. Louis has his social game down. Easily bubbly and can talk to anyone, not to mention his sarcasm was great entertainment inside the house. Plus, Harry could cook, a skill Louis lacked. Not only will he have an ally, but he will be well fed too.

“Any name suggestions?” inquired Harry, a yawn escaping his pink lips.

“Hmm. No, ‘m too tired to think of something.” Louis pressed his face further into the pillow.

“We can talk in the morning. Sweet dreams.”

In Louis’ defense he was tired and nearly half asleep so he could have imagined everything that happened. From the talk about an alliance with Harry to the kiss from Harry placed on the base of Louis’ neck. He might just be going insane already in this House. But Harry is lying next to him and the bed is extremely comfortable, so Louis allowed sleep to overcome him instead.

_

The TV in the living room had the words **Head of Household Competition Today** written across. Upon waking up, the houseguests saw the screen, all cheering with excitement.

That morning, all the houseguests sat around the table eating breakfast talking about what the competition could possibly be. Zayn sat there nearly silent the whole time, giving his two sense when he thought was necessary or when he was actually paying attention to the conversation.

“Reckon it’s an endurance comp.” Perrie said putting a spoonful of Lucky Charms in her mouth. A few houseguests nodding in to agree.

“Could be, hopefully it’s a mental comp. Don’t feel like moving.” Groaned Niall, he had just finished his third bowl of cereal- everyone too tired to cook up anything fancy this morning.

 

-

 

_“Caroline please report to the Diary Room.”_

Big Brother ordered over the loud speaker. Everyone was either laying around the house, a few girls doing their makeup in front of the bathroom sinks, and Nick having a shower.

Caroline walked into the Diary Room, and sat down on the chair in front of a camera. There was an envelope on the chair. The producer had told her to take the envelope and bring it out to the houseguests announcing it was time for the Head of Household competition.

“Hey everyone! It’s time for the HOH competition!” Caroline bellowed the second she opened the door out of the Diary Room. The whole house started cheering, getting up from beds, or grabbing a towel off the rack to run into the living room.

“Grab a bandana, and head outside for the competition!” Caroline threw down yellow and red bandanas. The houseguests having to split themselves into groups of two for the competition. Zayn made sure that he picked the same bandana as Liam. He didn’t care who else was on the team as long as Liam was. He knows Liam is strong, he’s seen him in the backyard working out for the past two days. Liam could probably bench Zayn’s weight three times over.

When the teams were chosen, everyone headed outside. The Yellow Team consisted of, Zayn, Liam, Perrie, Caroline, Niall, and Leigh Anne. The Red Team has Harry, Louis, Nick, Jade, Mary and Jesy.

The backyard was set up like inside of a grill. On one platform there were hotdogs hanging on a wire with a wheel to move the hotdog to the opposite side.

“Houseguests must bring each team member to the opposite side of the grill. Anyone who falls down on their way over must get up and get back on their platform. The first member who gets over on their team wins _ten thousand dollars_. The last team member who successfully gets over will be the new HOH. Choose wisely houseguests, and good luck!” Caroline finished reading the card to the rest of her housemates, then went over to her team.

They were already talking about who should go first and who should go last- those being most important. The Yellow Team decided that Niall should be the first to go; he’s stronger than Zayn and can help the others getting off the hotdog. Last would be Liam, he’s stronger than everyone else so he could help his team with grabbing onto the hotdog by lifting them up. Zayn thought this was a good idea since no blood would be on his hands if they won.

He wouldn’t have to decide who to nominate, and he wouldn’t have a target on his back with ten thousand dollars either. To him, it was a win-win. Plus his ally would be in power, meaning Zayn would be safe for the week.

On the opposite team, things didn’t go as smoothly. Nick and Louis were down each other’s throats the second Nick had said Louis should go first because he seems for fragile and tiny.

Louis tried, he really did _try_ , but he couldn’t bite his tongue at Nick’s digs at Louis. First he says he’s fragile, and then he says he’s tiny. Louis could handle the insults for the sake of his team winning, but when Nick pulls out that Louis wouldn’t be able to make it across because he’s weak. _Weak?_

“Oi, Nick. Promise you I’m not as weak as your arm, ya wanker.”

Ok, so Louis knew the comeback was lame, he _knows_ that. It probably did more damage than good, but Louis was already fed up with Nick’s shit.

“Guys. Chill out. We need to figure out how to win.” Huffs Jesy. Clearly she was fed up with their shit as well.

“Right. So I think Nick should go first. He’s tall so he can help everyone get off who needs it. I’ll go last. Promise the whole team is safe, yeah? Plus I can help get the girls on the hotdog.” Harry says, he’s looking at his team with intensity, like he’s thought about this for hours.

The Red Team nods, agreeing with Harry. Harry doesn’t mind getting blood on his hands in the first week. He just made some allies by promising to keep his whole team safe. Whether he will follow through on that or not, will depend on how the week goes. His social game isn’t that bad either, if he’s honest.

An air horn blares, startling the houseguests. The shock only lasts a second when Niall and Nick run towards the hotdogs. Liam and Harry are by the wheels getting ready to wheel their teammates across the yard.

Just about half way through Niall making it to the other side, he gets hit with contents falling on him. His eyes are closed, but the smell in awful. Knowing he’s near the end and will have to jump off soon, his eyes open to see his entire body covered in ketchup and mustard.

Hopping off the hotdog, he cheers then screams, “at least it’s not relish! Shit’s nasty!” making his teammates chuckle. There is a necklace on the wheel on his platform says ‘$10,000’. He quickly throws it around his neck and starts spinning the wheel to bring it back to the other side.

Nick barely made it half way across before he fell. Holding on to the middle of the hotdog, the ketchup and mustard making the moving wiener difficult to hold on to. Louis couldn’t help but snicker at him falling but he had to remember they were on a team. They needed to win.

“Louis! Get on! Nick’s not on the platform yet.” Louis hears Harry yell, the hotdog already back to their platform. Louis jumps on without thinking, holding onto the hotdog as it moves to the other side. His grip strong, Louis squeezes his eyes shut hoping he’s strong enough to make it across without slipping. He can feel himself slipping as more ketchup and mustard are poured onto each team member. Louis opens his eyes and sees he’s made it to the platform. A triumphant smirk on his face knowing he made it across and Nick didn’t.

The Yellow Team had Niall and Caroline over on their other platform. Zayn and Liam are helping Perrie up onto the hotdog. They found out that if they hold onto the straps that hold the hotdog onto the wire, they keep a better grip.

Once Perrie was lifted up onto the hotdog, Liam ran back to the wheel and started turning it, Niall’s arms moving as fast as Liam’s on the other platform. Perrie was nearly to the platform when she lost her grip and fell into the mat and cushions underneath her.

Perrie cried in pain, having landed poorly and hurting her knee. Both teams stopped the game wondering what happened. Without thinking Liam jumped off the platform and ran over to Perrie.

“Are you okay? Where does it hurt?” Naturally Liam is helping people daily, this is second nature to him.

“My knee,” groans Perrie, she can barely move her leg without pain ripping through her body.

By now, the game has stopped. There is a paramedic that emerges from the House to check up on Perrie.

With all eyes on Perrie, the medic checking to make sure there is no horrible damage done to her knee. A few minutes later, the medic gives her an ‘all clear’ however; she isn’t able to continue playing the game. So Caroline goes back to the other platform to make it fair and Perrie takes Caroline’s spot on the platform.

“I cannot believe I lost my dignity on a slippery wiener,” mumbles Perrie as she stands next to Niall.

Niall lets out a belly laugh at Perrie’s misfortune and tells her, “’s alright. Could be worse.”

With the game resumed, both teams are shouting and jumping on slippery wieners. Zayn was on his way over, the Red Team only had Harry left, as Jesy had just made it to the platform. Harry is lanky and seemed like a klutz so Zayn wasn’t too worried as he jumped onto the moving wiener. He hated the smell of ketchup and mustard, so the ride over to the platform was longer than he could imagine. Jumping off, he looked over, Harry nearly to their platform. There could be no way the Yellow Team could win unless the lanky noodle that is Harry Styles slips.

Just as Liam hops onto their hotdog, Harry jumps onto their platform claiming the HOH key. The Red Team cheering and hugging each other.

The Yellow Team was not happy at all. They knew that one of them would be nominated, who would put up their own team members anyway? With their heads down, and the cheers of the Red Team behind them they entered the house. Everyone covered in mustard and ketchup.

-

“Who wants to see my HOH room?!” screams Harry as he emerges from the Diary Room. It had been a few hours after the competition, showers and naps had all taken place. Harry had been called into the DR, coming out thirty minutes later. Smile on his face, room key in his hand.

If you thought Harry and Louis were excited about seeing Harry’s HOH room, then you should have seen Mary’s. Mary acted like a child on Christmas. Which no one really knew why she was that excited. In fact, it made Perrie and Leigh Anne very suspicious.

The houseguests followed behind Harry up the spiral stairs to the only door that was upstairs. When Harry unlocked the door, everyone cheering and piling into the room. Scattered around the room were pictures of Harry when he was younger, his family, and on the table on the far wall, a basket of Harry’s favorite food, some new clothes and a CD with a player.

Inside the basket, there was also a letter from home. Harry knew that if being HOH every time rewarded him a letter from home, he knew that it would all be worth getting a little blood on his hands.

 

 

**DAY 4**

 

 

Around mid- afternoon the living room TV displayed a message that said ‘Have/ Have Not Competition Today’.

Shortly after Harry was called into the DR, an envelope in hand, he called the houseguests into the living room.

“Houseguests! It is time for the Have/ Have Not competition! Divide into three teams, and meet me in the backyard!” using his best game-show-host voice Harry could muster up, and dropping blue, green, and pink shirts onto the table in front of his housemates.

The Blue Team was Zayn, Nick, Jesy, and Caroline. Jesy felt good about her team. They all seemed fit and ready. Jesy knew that taking cold showers, eating slop, and the awful Have Not bedroom. There is _no way_ she will endure that for the next week.

Leigh Anne on the other hand couldn’t be more pissed about her team. She knew Harry was only on her team to make it fair. He’s HOH, so the rules do not apply to him. Mary and Niall were the ditziest players in the house; she might as well be stuck with Dumbo and a monkey.

The backyard smelt like a movie theater before anyone could see what they were doing. On one end of the yard there was a pool full of popcorn. But on the starting side, there were three pairs of lips, each belonging to a team.

“Each team member must go through twice. You will crawl through the caramel bath, under the bendy straw, and into the popcorn pool. Inside the popcorn, there are bags. Inside those bags are teeth, you must bring back on tooth, one at a time. The first two teams to bring back all eight teeth will be Haves for the week. The losing team will be Have Nots, taking cold showers for the week, eating slop, and sleeping in the Have Not bed room.”

In front of the players, there was a bath of caramel, and slightly above that bath there was a massive straw that the players will have to crawl under to get to the popcorn.

Once the air horn blared through the backyard, team members darted to the caramel bath.

For a while the Green Team was in the lead until Perrie lost her shoe in the caramel and sunk herself too much into the bath which slowed her movements down. This disadvantage to the Green Team was an advantage to the Blue Team. It was Zayn’s second go, only having Jesy go one more time, and then they would have all eight of their teeth. Zayn saw Jesy struggle the first round so he made sure to find a second tooth and leave it near the caramel bath so she can grab it and head back.

With no luck, the Blue Team was stuck. Well, Mary was _literally_ stuck. She was on her way back from her second time in the popcorn pool and she submerged herself completely into the caramel. Because most of her body is covered in caramel, it makes it impossible to move.

With both Perrie and Mary struggling in the caramel, Zayn made his way over the line. Jesy running into the caramel.

“There’s a tooth by the corner! Hurry, hurry!”  breathlessly Zayn yelled at Jesy. She looked back nodding her head, gliding through the sticky bath a lot easier than Perrie and Mary.

Perrie finally freed herself from the sticky mess; Liam running into the mess the second Perrie crossed the line. Liam had to find a tooth and bolt back, and then his team would win.

By the time Liam ran into the popcorn pool, Jesy was making her way back. With slight worry Liam started digging into the piles of popcorn looking for un-opened bags, and dumping the contest – of more popcorn- in search for one more foam tooth.

Mary, on the other hand, had moved barely an inch. Her team was cheering for her to move, but they stood helpless behind the line.

Mary gave up, just lying in the caramel. She wasn’t even sure if she had the tooth with her anymore. She had let her team down. She felt bad, but she felt just downright helpless in the caramel.

Jesy had reached the finish line, putting the last tooth in the slot, Liam not too far behind her.

 “Congratulations Blue and Green Team. You will be Haves. I’m sorry Pink Team but you have Have Nots for the week.”

-

“Have you thought about Noms yet?” mouthful of cereal, Louis asked Harry that night after the Have/ Have Not competition.

“Figured, easy to put Mary and Caroline up. They’re the weakest players; wouldn’t put blood on my hands. Everyone would be happy, but them of course.”

Louis nodded in agreement. It would be easiest to put Mary and Caroline up. No one would really fuss about it too much.

“We still need to-“ a knock on the door had cut Harry’s sentence off. “Come in.”

Niall walked into the HOH room, smile on his face.

“Evenin’” he greeted, sitting down on the couch across the bed. Niall has barely talked to Louis or Harry in the past few days. Since Harry is HOH, it would only make sense for him to get to talk game with Harry. It also didn’t hurt having Louis in the room as well, one more ally couldn’t hurt, he thought.

“Have you thought of nominations yet?” Niall asked, looking at both of them. Harry nodded, about to speak when there is another knock on the door.

“Come in,” repeated Harry. Might as well make a public service announcement about his nominations before the ceremony the next day.

In walks Zayn and Liam, but looking quite serious.

“Hey,” Liam offers as they sat down next to Niall on the couch.

“We were just talking about Noms.” Louis says from the bed. Harry sat in the chair by the table.

“What were you thinking?” Zayn finally speaks.

“Mary and Caroline.” Harry shrugs at this. The three boys nodding their heads.

“Sounds good, as long as it’s not me.” Niall cracks a joke.

Zayn smirks before speaking up, “been thinking, we should form an alliance. All five of us.”

He looks around at the four other guys. None of them seem opposed to it, so he continues to talk.

“Think we could all keep each other safe. Run the house. We have the muscles, the brains, and nearly a majority to run the house. We can gather other allies to control votes.”

There is a silence that falls into the room. A look of concentration on everyone’s faces.  Liam and Zayn had discussed this in the Parlor Room minutes before going up to the HOH room.

Harry was the first one to nod. “Yeah. Alright. We keep each other safe and have each other’s backs, yeah?”

The group nods in agreement.

“Alright. It’s settled? An alliance? All five of us?” Louis smirks from the bed.

“Yeah. The Corrupt Brotherhood.” Niall says from his side of the couch. “Been thinking about alliance names before even entering the house.” The guys laugh at this, but agree to the name easily.

“Yeah. Yeah, I like that. Good one Niall.” Harry says smirking.

Zayn smiles from his side of the couch, feeling like a total genius and that much closer to a half a million dollars.

 

 

**DAY 5**

 

 

Today was nomination day. As duty as Head of Household, Harry must nominate two people up for eviction.

When Harry had decided whose keys to keep out of the block, he headed downstairs. The houseguests were all outside, waiting for Harry to call them in.

“It’s time for the Nomination Ceremony.” Harry stands from the sliding door.

The players following Harry inside, all sitting around the kitchen table.

When all the keys are pulled from the block, and Caroline and Mary are left without keys, Harry clears his throat looking at the two women.

“I’m sorry, Caroline and Mary. I have nominated you two for eviction. I know you’re both fighters, so win the veto and keep yourself safe.”  
Harry truly did feel bad nominating two of his own house mates, but he also wanted the half million dollar prize. He knew it would get harder as each week he stayed in the House.

“This Nomination Ceremony is adjourned.”  

 

Getting up from the table, the players were awkwardly quiet. No one really knew what to do. 

Mary and Caroline were hugging each other and Harry could have sworn he saw tears falling on Mary's face. Doing what he thought was the best idea, he walked over to the crying women and mumbled a 'sorry'. 

"No, we get it. It's part of the game. Sucks being up the first week, ya know?" Caroline smiled at Harry despite the tears on her cheeks. 

"Yeah. You still have the POV competition. You're a fighter, you can win, keep yourself safe." 

Mary and Caroline nodded at Harry, the remaining players their scattering around the house to find something to keep them occupied, some staying to give hugs to the upset women.

 

 

**DAY 6**

 

 

The veto competition only allowed five people to play. Chips were pulled by the HOH and the two nominees.

Perrie, Jesy and Niall were chosen to play alongside the veto competition.

The competition required houseguests to open up piñatas full of mayonnaise, and inside the piñatas were letters. Houseguests had thirty minutes to break open the piñatas and spell a word correctly. The player with the longest, correctly spelt word wins the Golden Power of Veto.

Going into this competition Harry felt like he could win. If he won, nominations would be kept the same. And to Harry’s luck, he did win the veto.

 

-

 

"What do you plan on doing?" This was the first time Nick has ever spoken to Harry, let alone about the actual game. 

Nick figured it would be best to get on Harry's good side since he's not on the best terms with Louis. Nick knows that Louis and Harry have gotten unreasonably close within the past few days. Nick also thinks that Louis is a complete prick, as well. So, if Nick were to start working with Harry, he has a strong ally, and could piss Louis off in the process. Going into the game Nick wanted to piss off as many people as could. He figured, if he could get far, have a little fun, and maybe even win, it would be a great summer.

"With the veto?" Harry asked, him and Nick were outside in the pool. From the corner of Harry's vision he could see Liam on the bench lifting weights. Some of the girls were laying out tanning. Zayn and Louis were sitting around the outside couches, talking and smoking. Harry knew that Louis was watching him through his sunglass covered eyes. He was also very aware of Louis' hatred towards Nick. Going against his better judgement, and wanting to keep Louis' problems with houseguests separate from his, he decided to talk to Nick about nominations. 

Nick nodded to Harry's question. 

"Gonna keep them the same." shrugged Harry. "No point in switching the nominations. No one is a threat to me yet."

Nick nodded again, a smirk on his lips. He was plotting, given the power to put someone up, Nick would put Harry and Louis up in a heartbeat. He saw them as a threat. They were already so close, he knew that were working together, there was no hiding that. Of course Nick wouldn't come right out and say that. He just said what Harry wanted to hear. 

"Good idea. Don't think anyone would want to come after someone as charming as you." 

Harry blushed at this. He didn't really _mean_ to, it kind of just happened. If Louis saw this, he would surely be pissed at Harry. 

Harry did not really care though. He was here for himself, to win the prize. Not to please others. Plus, Harry did have all the power in the house right now. 

Harry looked up, making eye contact with Louis, and Harry was right. Louis was pissed.

 

 

**DAY 7**

 

 

 **EVICTION NIGHT** was displayed on the living room TV that morning. It was Thursday, which also meant that before eviction occurred there had to be a Veto Meeting.

Harry was obviously going to keep the nominations the same. 

The Corrupt Brotherhood had decided the night before that it would be best to vote out Mary. She didn’t want this as much as the others did, they discussed. Mary sat in the caramel instead of playing like everyone else.

So when Mary and Caroline gave their arguments to Harry on how he should use the Veto on them, he kept his face emotionless. Stepping forward saying “I have decided not to use the Power of Veto.”

-

That evening, the houseguests were sitting around the couches. Mary and Caroline sitting two chairs between the rest of their housemates.

“Good evening houseguests!” Julie appears on the screen.

“Hi Julie!” the House greets back.

Julie asks Jade what it was like being in the House for the first week, but just like Zayn was a week ago- he was barely paying attention. He knew who was going home, he just wanted to get this over with so he can come up with a plan for next week.

To Zayn’s luck, each of his housemates started walking into the Diary Room to cast their vote to evict on of the nominees.

Zayn was the last one in the DR to cast his vote.

Upon entering the DR, he sits down and see Julie on the screen.

“Hi Zayn,” Julie smiles.

“Hi Julie.”

“Who would you like to vote for eviction?”

“Mary.”

“Thank you Zayn.” Julie dismisses Zayn, he leaves the DR to head back to the couches.

Julie’s face comes back on the living room TV.

“The votes are in. The evicted houseguest will only have a few moments to say goodbye, grab her belongings, and walk out the front door.” Mary and Caroline nod in understanding, their hands intertwined.

“By a vote of 7-2, Mary you are evicted from the Big Brother House.”

As Mary’s named is called, houseguests stand up, each giving Mary and hug goodbye.

“Good luck guys!” Mary calls as she grabs her bag by the door and leaves the Big Brother House.

The houseguests clap as the door shuts, and they turn their attention towards the Memory Wall. Within seconds Mary’s colored picture turns black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> I wanted to post this before going to bed  
> Kudos and Comments are welcome, but not expected.  
> Hope you liked the chapter!  
> Talk to me!  
> tumblr: http://tiedupziam.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: zjmgc_

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited so feel free to point out any mistakes.  
> \- This will be multiple chapters, but wanted to see how well the first chapter went, next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow night!  
> Hope you like the first chapter. I'm really excited about this fic.  
> I haven't seen any BB fics around, so i decided to make my own.  
> Talk to me!  
> tumblr: http://tiedupziam.tumblr.com/  
> twitter: zjmgc_


End file.
